


Grandma...What big teeth you have!

by ctbn60



Series: Pizza and Wolf Series [2]
Category: Band fiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: We now take a peek in on James and Jason and see what they are up to!</p><p>More FLUFF!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma...What big teeth you have!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: Grandma...What big teeth you have!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rating: R ~SLASH only!!

Type of story: Short Story...Sequel to Hold the Anchovies.

Pairing: HET-field ~ Little Red Riding Hood and the WOLF!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: We now take a peek in on James and Jason and see what they are up to!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer # 1: No wolves were hurt in the making of this fic.

Disclaimer # 2: As we all know these stories are in no way supposed to suggest anything in any way shape or form about any certain band…they are purely for fun! They Never Happened!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Jase, Please?"

Jason sat on the edge of the bed. His arms firmly folded across his chest, shaking his head. "No way, James. I'm not gonna do it. Nope!"

"But Lars went through all this trouble for us. Please." James was determined to get his way. They flew all the way out here for some private time together and damn it, he wanted to make the most of it.

"No!"

"Jase, at first, I have to admit, I thought it was silly too. But just thinking of you in this outfit gave me the hard-on from hell." James shifted uncomfortably. "Please, babe?" James pleaded, giving his best, wounded puppy dog look. He held up the dress higher. "It's not so bad...really." He pulled the red silk hood off of the hanger and put it around his shoulders and tied it in a knot. "Look!"

Jason looked up at his lover and smiled. James looked so fucking hot in red and seeing him in silk made his cock throb. "Okay," Jason nodded.

"Fucking great!" James went to pull of the hood.

"On one condition..." Jason added.

James stopped trying to untie the bow that had turned into a huge knot. "Condition? What fucking condition?" James growled as he tugged at the silk tie.

Jason grabbed the dress from the bed and held it up in front of James. "You be, Red."

James laughed, "And what the fuck will you be?"

Jason pointed to the wolf costume draped over the chair. "I wanna be the wolf!" Jason pouted as James continued to laugh.

"You...the wolf?"

Jason looked pissed. "Yeah, I wanna be the 'wolf'. I can growl just as loudly as you can."

"Can not!" James smirked.

"Can too..."

"Not!" James yelled.

"Can. Fuckin. Too!" Jason growled and then grabbed the wolf costume and headed into the bathroom. "You wanna get your kicks this way. Get the fuckin dress on. Or I'll huff and I'll puff.."

"That's the fuckin three pigs, dick."

"Oh! It is?" Jason looked bewildered.

"Yeah, how the hell you gonna do this if you don't know your lines?"

"Um...it's ...it's..."

"Yeah?"

"Give me a fucking minute. It's...The better to eat you my dear!" Jason grinned triumphantly. "Hmmm I think I'm gonna like this part." Jason laughed and closed the door to the bathroom.

"Dick!" James growled as he pulled off his T-shirt and picked up the skirt and top. "I sure hope Kirk and Lars had a good time cause, I'm gonna fucking kill Lars when we get back to Cali!" James pulled the skirt on and tugged the shirt over his head, and was surprised at how well it fit. He smoothed down the cape and fixed it across his shoulders. When he straightened out the skirt he felt a slip of paper in the pocket. James fished it out, and read it.

'James, I thought you might stop being such a tight ass, give into Jason and wind up wearing this one. So, I got it in a larger size, just for you. Love Lars'

James growled and ripped up the paper into little pieces. "Yup, definitely gonna kill the little fucker!"

"You say something, babe?" Jase yelled out from behind the bathroom door.

"Just making a note of something I need to do when we get home." James grinned maniacally.

Jason opened the bathroom door. "Here, James put these on." He held out his hand to James. "They go with the outfit."

James put his hand out and Jason dropped two bright red barrettes into his palm. "No fucking way am I putting these in my hair." James growled.

Jason stuck his head out of the door. He already had the wolf ears on and James thought he looked really horny.

"Please, Het. For me?" It was now Jason's turn to use the puppy dog eyes. "It'll help you get into character."

"Fine!" James said and walked away from the door.

He sat on the edge of the bed and clipped the two barrettes in his beard. Then thought about how excited Jason looked at getting to wear the wolf costume. He smiled and pulled the clips out of his beard and fixed them properly in his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his slip. "I look like a fucking dork," he whispered.

A huge fur covered paw encircled his waist. "You look good enough to eat, my dear," Jason's voice was deep and husky. James shuddered as he pulled him close and he could feel Jason's cock against him.

Jason spun him around so they were face to face and James swallowed hard. "You look really horny yourself there," he managed to squeak out. Jason's costume consisted of wolf ears, a nose and a very long tail that attached around his waist with a belt. There was also this very, very tight pair of brown leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"So, Red. You got some goodies in that basket for me?" Jason growled.

"Basket? What fuckin' basket?"

Jason nodded toward the dresser. "That basket."

"Oh! Forgot about that. Let me look." James walked over to the basket and moved the cloth off of the top. He quickly re-covered it. "Nothing in here!" He grabbed Jason and tried to lead him to the bed.

Jason pulled away. "Not so fast, Red. Let me look."

James sat down on the bed and was very still, as Jason made his way over to the basket. His heart started to beat faster and faster with each step. A thought had just occurred to James as he looked in that basket. What if Jase expected to take him tonight? He was the one who did the taking, but if they held on to their respective roles...then...what was in that basket was meant for him. James panicked; he had to do something to stop Jason.

But it was too late. Jason had already reached it and was looking inside. He smiled and looked at James. "Guess Lars thinks of everything." Jason reached into the basket and pulled out a large dildo. He turned it on and it started to buzz and rotate slightly. "Wow we've never used one of these before, should be fun." He dug deeper in the basked and pulled out a package of sixteen extra batteries. "Gee, Lars thinks of everything."

James sighed and forced a smile. "Yeah, great, just great!" There went any hopes of the batteries going dead, he may have had. James went over a mental inventory of how many ways he planned to dismember Lars and relaxed just a bit.

Jason narrowed his eyes at James. "Now where were we?" He walked toward the bed.

"We were going to stop this right now," James said as he tried to get off the bed.

Jason shook his head and cornered James who edged himself back on the bed.. "No we aren't, Red. You are such a tease in that outfit. I think Wolfie here needs to teach you a lesson."

"But I don't wanna be taught a lesson, especially with that thing!" James shook his head at the high pitched hysterical sound that came from his mouth.

Jason shut off the dildo and crawled up James long legs toward his goal. He leaned forward and kissed James lips softly. "Later then, but tonight you are 'mine', Red. Got that?"

James swallowed at the sound of Jason's voice. All he could do was nod, his cock was so hard and he wanted Jason to take him and fuck him into next week. Yup, killing Lars slowly, with a lot of pain and blood was looking better and better to him, but that could wait.

Jason got off the bed.

"Hey, Wolfie where ya goin?"

Jason dug back into the basket and pulled out a grannie's nightcap and put it on his head. Then he picked up a tube of lube. "Gonna be needing this," wiggled his eyebrows, then flung himself back on the bed. Jason straddled James, sitting across his hips.

James reached up and could see a flap with two snaps across the waistband. "So, Grandma. What a big cock you have!" James grinned as Jason gave him a scolding look. "Um I mean. What big eyes you have." James said in his best falsetto voice.

"The better to see you my dear," Jason said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on James' lips, tweaking his right nipple between his fingers.

"And...Grandma. What big ears you have," James said huskily.

"The better to hear you moan, my dear." Jason smiled as James did just that. Then he leaned forward and tongue kissed James into next week.

"Whoa...grandma what a long, fucking tongue you have!"

"The better to lick and suck you, my dear," Jason ran his tongue along James' jaw line. He stopped and pulled the shirt off over James' head. Jason moved downward, licking and sucking at James' nipples until they were harden peaks. He undid the snaps to the skirt and it fell against the bed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his cock up against Jason's body. Jason sat up slightly removing the contact they had. "No, baby. Not yet." He undid the snaps at the top of his pants and a leather flap opened exposing his cock, hard and glistening at the tip.

"Wanna suck, you," James moaned.

Jason moved up. "Just a little taste, baby. I want you to come first."

James licked at the head of Jason's cock and suckled at the precome. "Mmmm so good," James whispered, then whimpered as Jason pulled away.

Jason leaned down and kissed James. He put his hands at the waistband of James red panties. "Hips, Red," he ordered and James moved them up so Jason could remove them. James watched as Jason took his cock in his mouth and flipped his tail across James chest. He loved the feeling of the fur and the sucking was driving him close to the edge.

It was as if Jason sensed he was close and he stopped, grabbing the dildo on the edge of the bed he spread the lube over it.

"Jase, I don't think that's such a good idea," James warned.

"You're mine tonight. What I say goes. If you have a problem I can always tie you up."

James took one look at the dildo again and shook his head. There was no way he would be tied up and at Jason's mercy with that 'thing' around.

"Gonna be good?"

James nodded, and Jason kissed him on the nose, then down his chest, and toward his cock. Just as Jason reached the head and began to lick it, he placed the dildo at James' opening and pushed it inside.

"Fuck, oh god, fuck," James moaned as he pushed his cock deeper into Jason's mouth.

Jason relaxed his throat and hit the switch on the dildo. James bucked and pumped harder and faster as his balls tightened. He saw stars behind his eyes and grabbed hold of Jason's head. He bucked several more times and his whole entire body tensed as he came.

"Fuck, that was fucking incredible, fuck!" James panted.

Jason leaned over and kissed him, their tongues intertwining and battling for domination. Jason reached over and pulled out the dildo. "My turn," he grinned evilly.

Jason reached over and smoothed some lube on his cock. "I've wanted to do this for so long, baby," he whispered. "You have no idea."

James looked into his eyes and could see the love, and the trust.

"You ready, Red?" Jason smiled and put the head of his cock against James' opening. He slid inside and James tightened up a bit. "Relax, baby," Jason stilled his movements.

James pushed against his lover, Jason knew he wasn't a virgin, but it had been so long ago. He wanted it hard, and he knew that Jason would give it to him. He wanted Jason inside him and he wanted him -- now. "No! Fuck me now. Fuck me harder! Damn it Jase -- take me!" James growled.

Jason being a good wolf did as he was told. He started thrusting his cock harder into James' tight, willing hole. Jason leaned forward on his strong arms and pounded into him over and over.

James couldn't believe what he had been missing, he was so use to taking Jason that he never figured being taken would be this good. There was that one time he had given it up to Lars when they had first met, so long ago. That fucker could talk him into anything, but it really didn't compare to this. He felt his cock swell again and reached forward and started stroking himself.

"That's it, baby. Come for me," Jason purred. "I wanna come inside you, Het. While you come for me," he whispered and James felt his own orgasm building. James came again as he stroked himself harder and faster, his come splattered across his chest and his muscles clamped down hard on Jason's cock.

Jason screamed as he felt the muscle around his cock contract; he came and collapsed on top of James, his body trembling and shaking. It took several minutes for both men to calm down.

"Fuck, never knew it could fucking be so intense..." Both men finally said in unison.

"Guess we kinda got stuck in a bit of a rut, huh?" Jason said.

"James pulled him closer and rubbed the tense muscles of his back. "No, Jase, not a rut. We both just knew each other so well, we never thought it could be good another way. This was fun. It showed us we could have a good time and relax and enjoy it, no matter who does the taking."

"So you aren't gonna kill Lars anymore?"

James laughed. "You heard me?"

"James, your whispers are like shouts!" Jason chided.

James sighed. "Nah, we owe him, I guess."

"Oh, I found a note in the pocket of these pants."

"Note?" James rolled his eyes. "What does Lars say?"

"He said; he hoped I liked the leather pants and that the costumes are bought and paid for. Oh, and that we should bring them home. He wants to try it out with Kirk."

James laughed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, he asked if either one of us likes anchovies? What does that mean?"

James laughed. "I have no idea, babe." James stretched and yawned. "Sleep now," he commanded and spooned himself against Jason's back. "Love you, Wolfie," he murmured into his lover's ear.

"Love you too, Red," Jason pulled his lover's arms tightly around himself and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The End~


End file.
